


The Other Kind Of Bedtime Story

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Seho being cute but horny boyfriends, baby minseok, no children were harmed in this fic ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: When Junmyeon's little brother refuses to go to bed, he asks his boyfriend for help.OrAU where Junmyeon gives Sehun a blowjob in his parents' living room to thank him for helping him tame his little brother.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	The Other Kind Of Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuxiu99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu99/gifts).



> Hello! It's time for some Seho again! This is the second winner fic of my giveaway from [twitter](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper)! @eglmin I hope that this was what you imagined, and @ everyone else, I hope you enjoy this lil fic too ♥️

_ [Junmyeon] Sehun I need your help _

_ [Sehun] hyung you know I’m at a family dinner right now _

_ [Junmyeon] I know but like… Minseok doesn’t want to fucking go to sleep. He’s constantly asking when ‘Sehun hyung’ comes by and reads bedtime stories for him _

_ [Sehun] Have you tried reading bedtime stories to him then? _

_ [Junmyeon] Sehun, I’m literally a PhD student, I think I would have come up with that idea on my own. So yes, I’ve tried that _

_ [Junmyeon] He’s specifically asking for you to read them to him. He wants you to read that one with the dots _

_ [Sehun] Well _

_ [Sehun] My grandpa already looks like he’s gonna fall asleep at the table any second so I think I might be able to leave soon. Give me half an hour okay? My family loves you, so I don’t think they’ll mind if I leave earlier. My mom will probably even pack some food for you lol _

_ [Junmyeon] I mean I wouldn’t say no to the food _

_ [Sehun] I didn’t think you would _

_ [Junmyeon] So you’ll come by? _

_ [Sehun] I’ll make it work _

_ [Junmyeon] You’re the best. I can’t wait to see you, I love you _

_ [Sehun] I know I am and thanks, I love myself too _

_ [Junmyeon] ☹ _

_ [Sehun] but I love you more… _

_ [Junmyeon] 😊 _

__

_ \--- _

__

“Sehun hyung! You’re here!”

The excited yells of a five-year-old greeted Sehun the moment the door swung open. Sehun looked down just in time to see the short arms of Minseok, Junmyeon’s little brother, wrapping around his legs, his head pressing against his hip. “Sehun hyung!” He exclaimed again, and although it probably should have been annoying to be attacked by a child like that, Sehun’s heart melted.

Originally, Sehun didn’t really like children. Hell, he’d never really seen himself as the type to have children. He was mostly still a child himself, that’s what his friends told him at least, and he understood what they were getting at, that much was sure. Additionally, Sehun attributed several things to children that weren’t exactly on his list of attributes that he liked having around: “noisy, attention-seeking and gross” – because let’s be real, children could be pretty gross.

However, Sehun’s view on children changed drastically when he met his boyfriend of now two years. When he’d first spotted the handsome guy with big glasses and an ice-cream cone in his hand, Sehun had naturally assumed that the toddler holding onto his hand had been his son. Only when said toddler had stumbled forward in excitement, effectively slipping away from Junmyeon towards Sehun and his dog Vivi to pet him and dumping the ice cream on the dog in the process, Sehun got to know that Minseok was, in fact, Junmyeon’s little brother. In the following conversation where the man profusely apologized again and again for his little brother dropping bright blue bubble gum ice-cream on Sehun’s dog, Sehun couldn't help but think about how cute the man was.  _ “You can make it up to me if you have a coffee with me.” _ Sehun had said back then, and Junmyeon had blushed the prettiest shade of red as he’d stumbled over his words, eventually agreeing though. Sehun hadn’t even expected it to be a date initially – although he’d hoped for it – but they exchanged numbers and started texting each other before grabbing a coffee at Sehun’s favourite café and Sehun realized that it was indeed a date when Junmyeon gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek as a goodbye.

In a way, Minseok had served as the best wingman possible.

However, that wasn’t the only reason why Sehun had changed his opinion about children. While they were still noisy and attention-seeking and gross sometimes, they were also incredibly cute. As quickly as Junmyeon had let Sehun into his heart, his little brother had seemed to have done the same.

At first, Sehun had felt very awkward around Minseok. He didn’t know how to really treat children, and especially a three-year-old at that, but when Sehun accepted the playdough spaghetti the toddler had made for him, Sehun had apparently passed a somewhat important test in the child’s brain, because ever since then, Minseok downright demanded for Sehun’s attention and affection.

The good thing about that was, Sehun didn’t mind at all. In fact, he actually really enjoyed it, because Minseok was probably the cutest child he’d ever seen. Cuteness probably ran in the family, Sehun figured as he looked up from the five-year-old attached to his leg just to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

Junmyeon looked a little tired, but Sehun couldn’t blame him. For the past five days, Junmyeon had been watching over his little brother and his parent’s house since they were on a trip to Japan for a week. There’d been no question that Junmyeon would take up the job of taking care of his brother, but that included moving into his parent’s house again for the meantime and making sure that Minseok went to kindergarten, ate his veggies, and most importantly, went to bed at reasonable times. Everything seemed to be working out alright, except for the latter.

“Hey, Minnie.” Sehun bent down to pick up the little boy. It was progressively getting harder to pick him up and Sehun still clearly remembered the times he could easily swoop him up. It was still okay, but maybe he should start hitting the gym again soon. Junmyeon could probably take him, but Sehun had just not been in the mood for it lately.

“I heard you don’t wanna go to bed? That’s not good! Aren’t Chenchen and Lulu waiting for you?” Sehun asked, hoisting the boy up again to get a better grip. Minseok squealed in excitement and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck to hold onto him as he stepped into the flat. He leaned forward to meet Junmyeon’s lips, giving him a quick peck to greet him. “Hi.” He whispered, feeling butterflies still well up in his stomach even after two years when Junmyeon smiled at him, his eyes crinkling up behind his glasses.

“Hi.” Junmyeon smiled back. “I’m happy you could make it.”

Chenchen and Lulu were Minseok’s favourite stuffed toys. Chenchen was a dragon and Lulu was a cat, and wherever he went, Minseok would drag the two with him. He even had a small bag just for the two of them, but when they were at home, he positioned them on his bed where they were currently waiting for him.

“Are you gonna read a story for me, hyung?” Minseok asked, his cute high-pitched voice making Sehun melt. He was wearing his cute penguin pyjamas and maybe Sehun was starting to picture having kids with Junmyeon eventually.

“Yep, that’s what I’m here for. I heard you wanna hear the story with the little yellow and blue dots again?” Sehun asked and followed the long hallway into the living room. The bedrooms were upstairs, just like Minseok’s room, so Sehun headed for the stairs right away. He knew his way around in Junmyeon’s parents' home, and he’d spent the past three nights there with Junmyeon already as well, but this night, he’d been planning on staying home because of a scheduled family dinner. After his grandparents had left, Sehun had been able to excuse himself as well, so here he was, carrying a very awake five-year-old in his arms and feeling way too domestic for someone who was only 25.

“You’re gonna at least try to fall asleep, yeah? Because big brother Sehun came just for you and to put you to bed, okay? If that doesn’t work out, next time I’ll think about it again before I come by and-“

“No!” Minseok immediately explained, shaking his head so vehemently that his hair hit Sehun’s face. “I’ll try, I promise I’ll try, Sehun hyung!”

“Okay then.” Sehun giggled. Junmyeon was close behind him, holding the door open for them as he stepped into Minseok’s room where he almost stepped on a piece of Lego, barely avoiding that horrible pain akin to his soul leaving his body.

After putting the little kid down onto the bed, Sehun watched as Minseok quickly scrambled up to get under the sheets. Junmyeon had closed the door behind them and was now putting away all the Legos still lying around while Sehun grabbed the book Minseok was holding out for him and sat down on the bed, mindful of the kid’s legs.

“Okay, let’s see.” Sehun opened the book. For whatever reason, Minseok wanted him to read the same book to him every night. There was just something about a yellow and a blue dot turning green because of friendship that apparently really got to the child, so Sehun swallowed down the wave of boredom when he saw the first page for the hundredth time but instead began to read it out for the little boy, holding the book in a way so that they could both see. With five years of age, Minseok was probably already too old for this story, but he somehow just really loved it. When they got to the page with all the dots that were supposed to resemble children, Junmyeon joined them on the bed, wrapping his arms around Sehun from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder. A smile crept on Sehun’s face, and he subconsciously leaned back into the warmth.

By the time Sehun closed the book, Minseok had drifted off to sleep, the dragon and cat plushies securely placed in his arms. Carefully, Sehun and Junmyeon stood up and turned off the light and tried to be as quiet as possible as they closed the door behind themselves. Only when they were downstairs again, they dared to speak up in a normal volume.

“Thank you so much, Sehun. I know you didn’t plan on coming over tonight but I’m pretty sure Minseok would have refused to go to bed for another hour or so and we both know how cranky he gets in the morning if he didn’t get his full sleep hours.”

At that, Sehun had to chuckle when the vivid image of Junmyeon, hair tousled and glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose while trying to make a cranky Minseok brush his teeth, popped into his mind.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just such an amazing person to save you from your impending doom caused by a sleep-deprived five-year-old.” Sehun grinned and plopped down on the couch, immediately getting comfortable. Making grabby hands at Junmyeon to signal him that he wanted cuddles, Sehun was surprised when Junmyeon didn’t flop down on him but instead moved between the couch table and the couch and directly between Sehun’s legs.

“Um… hi?” Sehun stared at Junmyeon who was getting comfortable between Sehun’s spread legs. He’d put on sweatpants before he’d come over because he knew that they were just going to chill after Minseok was in bed, so he might as well do that in a pair of old, ratty grey sweatpants. Now, however, Sehun kind of regretted it because the sight of Junmyeon between his legs made his dick stir in his pants and the grey stretchy fabric did little to hide a potential boners.

“Hi.” Junmyeon smiled back, his cheeks a little red. Sehun still didn’t quite understand how someone could look so cute and sexy at the same time, but Junmyeon made it work. Maybe he should suggest him to write a 101 Guide on it sometime.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Junmyeon asked, his palms coming to a rest on Sehun’s spread thighs. The warmth of his hands was seeping through the fabric of Sehun’s sweatpants and it made his skin tingle.

“Uh…” Apparently, Sehun’s brain had already decided to divert all the blood into his lower regions, because his mind just blanked.

“Cute.” Junmyeon giggled, and Sehun wanted to yell  _ ‘No, you’re the cute one!’  _ but instead he just watched as Junmyeon’s fingers crept up his thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch where a bulge was forming already.

“So, I was thinking that I should thank you for coming over just to save my ass.” Junmyeon mused, his index finger drawing invisible patterns onto his pants just centimetres away from Sehun’s cock. What a tease.

“By giving me a blowjob on your parents' couch?” He asked.

“Essentially, yeah.” Junmyeon shrugged, wetting his lips. “It’s not like we haven’t fucked here yet.”

Sehun’s brows shot up for a second, but then he smiled. “True. Now you may begin to thank me, I’m ready.”

Junmyeon actually full out laughed at that, but did as he was told, his fingers finally moving to where Sehun wanted them to be. By now, he was basically fully hard already just from the excitement of the prospect of getting a blowjob from his boyfriend. It wasn’t like Junmyeon rarely did it, they sucked each other’s dicks quite often, but Sehun just could never get enough of seeing Junmyeon’s pretty lips stretching around his cock. It got to the point where he even took a picture of Junmyeon like that once – of course with his consent and also in return for Junmyeon taking a picture of him as he fucked into Sehun doggy style.

“You’re so hard already.” Junmyeon mumbled as he pressed his palm to Sehun’s throbbing cock through the sweatpants, mapping it out through the fabric. Letting out an appreciative hum at how hard Sehun was already, Junmyeon stroked him a few times over the fabric until Sehun started to complain.

“Chafing, Jun.” He whined, lips parted as he watched as Junmyeon immediately complied and began to tug on the waistband of his pants. To help him, Sehun lifted his butt a little so Junmyeon could slide his pants down his legs, his briefs following right after.

With any other child, they probably would have had to worry about Minseok interrupting their impromptu session in the living room. Junmyeon’s little brother, however, was a very heavy sleeper. Once he’d fallen asleep, he slept like a log and it was basically impossible to wake him up so they were very certain that they were safe. Otherwise, they wouldn’t dare doing this in the middle of the living room, that much was for sure.

Looking down at Junmyeon, Sehun bit his bottom lip. Junmyeon had just finished pulling down his pants and Sehun looked just in time as Junmyeon’s fingers wrapped around his cock, giving it a few strokes before leaning closer to give it a soft kiss on the tip.

“Fuck-“ Sehun let out a shuddering breath, more because of the picture than the featherlight sensation, but then Junmyeon took him into his mouth and his eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the headrest of the couch.

Junmyeon took him in deeper, his lips stretching wide as more and more of Sehun’s cock disappeared between them. When they first started dating, Junmyeon hadn’t been able to take all of Sehun’s cock, because well, he was quite gifted in that department, but they’d slowly worked up to it and now it seemed like Junmyeon was having the time of his life every time he sucked his boyfriend’s big dick.

Naturally, Sehun’s hand had found its way into Junmyeon’s hair, but he didn’t really need to guide him, Junmyeon knew exactly what he was doing as he hollowed his cheeks, making a moan tumble from Sehun’s lips. There was spit running down his shaft, and Junmyeon’s free hand moved down to play with Sehun’s balls, earning him another muffled moan as Sehun tried to hold the noises in.

“We gotta be quiet, Hun.” Junmyeon mumbled after he’d pulled away to take a quick break. Sehun probably shouldn’t have opened his eyes to look, because the way Junmyeon’s lips were starting to look swollen and red already made his cock twitch, pulling an appreciative hum from Junmyeon.

Instead of going right back to taking him into his mouth, Junmyeon began to press soft kisses to his shaft, which eventually turned into open mouthed kisses. Pressing his tongue against the hot length, Junmyeon’s tongue traced a vein. When he reached the tip of Sehun’s cock, his tongue dipped into the slit. A whimper escaped from Sehun’s lips.

Junmyeon’s hand that wasn’t holding his cock was now playing with his perineum, applying a little bit of pressure where he knew it made Sehun go crazy. A moment later, he decided that he’d teased him enough and let the tip of his cock slide between his lips again, taking him deeper than before. When his nose brushed Sehun’s crotch, Junmyeon swallowed around him. Sehun groaned, the hand that wasn’t in Junmyeon’s hair coming up to cover his mouth. “Junmyeon-“

Instead of replying, Junmyeon only hummed and hollowed his cheeks again. Like this, he built up a rhythm of bobbing his head, his hand back to playing with Sehun’s balls.

At this point, Sehun’s hips were starting to move on their own, trying to chase the tightness of Junmyeon’s throat. For a moment, Junmyeon contemplated holding them down, but then he decided that Sehun could just fuck his mouth if he wanted to. Pulling away, he had to clear his throat first before he told Sehun exactly that.

“If you want to, you can fuck my mouth.”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he let out a breath. “For real?”

“Yep. I’ll pinch your thigh if it gets too much, okay?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Just like that, Junmyeon was back to wrapping his lips around Sehun’s shaft, only that this time, it was Sehun who was doing most of the movement. The hand that had still been gripping Junmyeon’s hair was now holding him in place as Sehun began to fuck into his mouth, carefully at first, but then his movements became more assured when Junmyeon didn’t show any signs of stopping him. He still didn’t want to go all out though because he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, but when his cock hit the back of Junmyeon’s throat and the other swallowed, Sehun knew that he didn’t take much more to come anyways.

When Junmyeon’s fingers slipped away from his balls to apply pressure to his perineum again, Sehun didn’t have the time to get out a warning when his orgasm hit him. Junmyeon didn’t stop him either, so Sehun came into Junmyeon’s mouth, spurt after spurt of hot come until it was becoming too much from overstimulation and Junmyeon pulled away. There was a line of spit and cum running down his chin, and Sehun moaned as Junmyeon’s tongue dipped out to lick it away.

“Fuck…” Sehun groaned, his eyes feeling heavy now that the high was beginning to ebb away.

Junmyeon was still kneeling in front of him, cheeks red and lips swollen, his hair an absolute mess. “I mean we can, if you want to.”

“Huh?” Sehun didn’t immediately understand, so Junmyeon elaborated with a teasing smile.

“Fuck.” He explained, standing up. It perfectly diverted Sehun’s attention to the very prominent bulge in Junmyeon’s pants, and although he’d just come, he knew he could go again in a few minutes for sure.

“Sounds perfect. I think we should take this upstairs though.” He nodded, his now soft dick still lying out in the open. He kind of wanted to pull Junmyeon in for a cuddle session, but they should probably really head upstairs.

“Let’s shower together?” Junmyeon suggested, watching as Sehun tucked his dick back into his pants and stood up, his legs feeling a little wobbly.

“A shower sounds perfect.” Sehun mumbled, and before Junmyeon realized it, Sehun had already pulled him into his arms for a tight hug. He could feel the other’s bulge pressing into his thigh, but in the moment, Sehun just enjoyed the warmth of the other’s body.

“I love you.” He mumbled, his lips brushing against Junmyeon’s ear. He could feel the other suck in a harsh breath, a shudder running through him.

When Sehun pulled away a little, he could see the soft smile on the other’s lips.

“I love you too, Sehun. And now get into the shower, I’m hard as hell.”

“So romantic.” Sehun rolled his eyes, but gave him a quick peck.

And maybe, just maybe, Kim Junmyeon was the man that he could imagine having a kid with at some point in his life. Definitely not tomorrow, and probably not anytime soon, but someday, Sehun knew it could work and be right.

He was looking forward to that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want me to write a story for you too, I'll be starting another giveaway on twitter soon 💖 until then, let me know what you thought about the fic in the comments!  
> As usual, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1199400922696364032?s=19). Thank you so much for reading 💖


End file.
